


Оговорочка (Proper Names)

by mizuame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Поттер никогда не умел держать язык за зубами.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Оговорочка (Proper Names)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proper Names](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559939) by abbybanks. 



> Все герои совершеннолетние, никакой выгоды не получаю, никакой пропаганды не веду. Бетой выступала barb2210 с дневников.

Пальцы замерли и выскользнули из Гарри, оставив его задыхаться от желания. 

— Господи, Северус! Не останавливайся! Не сейчас!

Мгновение, и пальцы вошли в него вновь, жестко и решительно, именно так, как Гарри хотелось больше всего...

Вернувшись с небес на землю, Гарри увидел на лице Северуса самодовольную ухмылку:

— Так значит «детка», да, Поттер?  
— Что?  
— Ты назвал меня деткой.  
— Что? Я бы никогда...

— И тем не менее. Довольно четко. «Да, вот так, детка», — Северус направился в ванную, передразнивая Гарри. И, не оборачиваясь, добавил: — Не хочешь водички, а?.. Детка. 

Гарри закрыл глаза. Похоже, эту оговорку ему не простят. Никогда.


End file.
